


Clarity

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then that Blaine was hit with a moment of clarity; the answer to the question he asked himself earlier rang loud and true and it reverberated in the chambers of his heart: yes, he was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblaine Sunday Challenge: Anniversary.

He was somewhere in Brooklyn for a New Year’s Eve party at Trent’s. The cold bit into Blaine’s bones and he wondered who in their right mind would throw a rooftop party in December. He jumped on the spot to shake the frigid air that had started to seep through the many layers of clothing and stopped only when he felt a warmth envelope him from behind. Blaine hummed his contentment as he melted into Sebastian’s arms, pressing himself further into his boyfriend’s body.

“I was wondering where you disappeared to.” Sebastian whispered low in Blaine’s ear; his voice heavy with affection that caused a wave of warmth to spread from his toes to his heart.

“Just reminiscing.” Blaine sighed happily.

Earlier, Blaine stood by the makeshift bar and watched Sebastian, who was engrossed in a conversation with Nick and Jeff. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of his boyfriend and the memories of the previous New Year’s Eve flooded his mind.

***

Blaine had moved to New York City from the small town in Ohio to attend Steinhardt School at NYU. Coincidently, some of his friends from Dalton Academy were also attending NYU- including Sebastian.

Blaine met Sebastian his junior year of high school when the latter had transferred to Dalton Academy and they quickly became friends. Best friends, even. They spent most of their time together and you could say that they were attached at the hip. They were often mistaken for a couple- but they weren’t. Sebastian was his best friend; nothing more.

Now in New York, the Dalton Academy friends still met up regularly for drinks or to just hang out even though they all went to different Schools at NYU; Nick and Jeff attended Tisch School of the Arts, Trent went to Stern School of Business and Sebastian was a student at NYU’s School of Law.

New Year’s Eve of their freshman year, Blaine and his friends decided to spend it in classic New York tradition- at Times Square for the Ball Drop. They had a few hours to kill before midnight, so they headed to one of the many pubs in Times Square. Like every other establishment in New York City that night, the pub was crowded but it was a welcomed change to the bitter cold outside. They barely managed to grab a table when Nick and Jeff cornered Blaine and bombarded him with questions about Sebastian.

“What is the deal with you and Sebastian? Are you guys ever gonna get together?” Jeff blurted.

Blaine frowned at his friends before glancing at Sebastian, who had gone with Trent to get some drinks at the bar. “What are you guys talking about? Sebastian and I are just friends.”

“Right! Because all of the guys you’re _just friends_ with look at you the way Sebastian does.” Nick stated sarcastically as he toyed with a coaster on the table.

“Nick’s right. Have you seen the way Sebastian looks at you, dude? It’s like you’re the only thing he sees.” Jeff asserted.

Blaine knew he loved Sebastian, but not romantically; at least he didn’t think so. He never considered them being more than just friends. But Nick and Jeff were right- Blaine did notice how Sebastian would look at him or smiled at him- the looks and smiles that were only reserved for him.

Sebastian always made him feel special, and appreciated. And the feelings he felt when he was around Sebastian was one of a kind- the swoop in his stomach when looking into Sebastian’s beautiful green eyes , the tingle on his skin that would last for hours when they touched; but he never thought too much of it. Perhaps subconsciously he was afraid of ruining their friendship and the familiarity of being _Blaine and Sebastian_ ; the two best friends.

But best friends do fall in love, don’t they? Blaine had heard time and again how people would say “ _I fell in love with my best friend._ ”

When Sebastian and Trent returned with drinks, Blaine felt a shift inside of him. His emotions were all over the place and it wasn’t until Sebastian flashed him the smile that was obviously his and his alone- when the flutters erupted within him at the sight of Sebastian, did Blaine let himself wonder: _Am I in love with Sebastian Smythe_?

-

It was a quarter to midnight and they were making their way closer to the Ball Drop when Blaine realized that Sebastian had gotten separated from the group amidst the crowd. Panic clawed in his chest and he felt as though a part of him was missing. It seemed dramatic, but the fear he felt was real; it felt like losing Sebastian- to be alone in a sea of faceless strangers, to be separated from the one he loved.

_The one he loved_.

Blaine frantically searched the crowd for Sebastian; something he thought would be impossible to do because it seemed like the entire New York population were crammed in Times Square.

But he found Sebastian easily. Sebastian’s face was all that he saw; every other face in Times Square had fallen away. Once he locked eyes his Sebastian, the other boy was all see could see.

Sebastian’s eyes were like the glow of the lighthouse that guided ships to safety; they now guided Blaine straight to him as he manoeuvred amongst the Times Square crowd.

It was then that Blaine was hit with a moment of clarity; the answer to the question he asked himself earlier rang loud and true and it reverberated in the chambers of his heart:

_Yes, I am in love with Sebastian Smythe._

-

They didn’t kiss at midnight.

Blaine was too immersed in the discovery of his feelings for Sebastian that his brain had short-circuited. It wasn’t until a few days later when he regained his bearings that he asked Sebastian out.

He will always remember the look on Sebastian’s face when he did; like everything Sebastian ever wanted- every wish, every prayer, had just been handed to him.

***

Blaine shivered slightly in Sebastian’s arms- not from the cold, but from the memories of the previous New Year’s Eve. A year ago he realized that he had been in love with his best friend all along; Sebastian was the other half of the puzzle that had been missing in his life.

He slowly turned to face Sebastian and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He tried his best to convey how much he loved Sebastian in that one kiss. Every glide of their lips a lover’s confession, every lick of their tongues a professed affection.

They parted, breathless. Sebastian arched an eyebrow but a pleased smile settled on his lips.

“What was that for?” His boyfriend asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine.

Blaine smiled and whispered, “Happy Anniversary”.

Sebastian frowned, the confusion was apparent on his face. “I’m pretty sure you’re a few days early, Killer.”

A shy laugh escaped Blaine’s kiss-swollen lips. “Actually, today is the anniversary of the moment I realized I was in love with you.”

The smile that beamed from Sebastian was so bright Blaine swore it could light up the entire city in its darkest night hour.

“Well, if it’s that kind of anniversary, I had mine weeks ago.” Sebastian confessed- the bright smile never once left his lips.

This time, it was Blaine who arched his eyebrows- the confusion apparent on his face. “Oh? When, exactly?” He asked, intrigued.

“November 8th.”

The date seemed familiar to Blaine but he couldn’t quite recall why. Sebastian chuckled at the obvious concentration that had engulfed Blaine. He tried to think back to every _November 8 th_ since he met Sebastian.

And then it hit him; it was the day he _met_ Sebastian.

_Oh_.

Blaine was speechless. These past three years, Sebastian was in love with him; his _best friend_ was in love with him. How could he have not seen it earlier?

Sebastian must have noticed that Blaine had realized the importance of the date and he confessed, “Love at first sight; I never knew such a thing existed. Never believed it existed- until you.”

Blaine tiptoed up to kiss his best friend with whom he was unabashedly in love with; a chaste kiss that was more of an apology.

“I’m sorry I took so long.”

Sebastian leaned down to place their foreheads together and lightly traced his thumb over Blaine’s cheekbone- an effortless gesture that sent a tingle of love and desire and intimacy through Blaine’s entire being.

“Don’t be. You were worth the wait.” Sebastian exclaimed.

It was a quarter to midnight when their lips met in a kiss again- and made up for the years of unvoiced feelings.

They kissed when the clock struck midnight- and enjoyed the present; of being in each other's arms, in each other's lives.

They kissed well after midnight when the New Year rolled in- and made promises to always love each other for the years to come.

\--end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments welcomed.


End file.
